Arkeyan Governor Saga: Going Viral
by D.J. Scales
Summary: Kaos unleashes a virus upon the student body of Magus High infecting everyone who crossed his clients. The Arkeyans must now recover the Eternal Life Source and cure everyone of the virus before the virus destroys them. Meanwhile Kira reprises her role as Aunt Kira. Takes place after Demon Mutation Saga: Dragon Showdown
1. Aunt Kira

Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures or Skylanders.

**Arkeyan Governor Saga: Going Viral **

**Aunt Kira **

Kira was in Maria's room on an evening night. She was wearing a Black Porcelain Strapless Bra by Panache and a matching Porcelain Thong. Normally she'd wear the Matching Black Porcelain Shorts with the bra but this time she decided to wear a matching thong instead.

Currently Kira had Maria and Yukie on Maria's bed and she was changing the two girls into their diapers. The two girls were surprised that Kira had volunteered to change them this time since they knew her to be one of the more fearsome Arkeyan Governors.

"Thanks again for changing us into our diapers Kira," Maria smiled warmly wearing a purple Deco Honey Bra by Freya. She loved it very much, "I never saw this side of you before. You usually come off as more of a tough girl."

"Being a tough girl is who I am Maria," Kira said cleaning and powdering Maria before she diapered her and moved on to Yukie, "Its part of my personality and I'm a Phantom Arkeyan Sorceress."

"I'm not questioning the fact that you're a tomboy and neither is Maria but, she's right about the fact that you're more of a tomboy," Yukie added wearing a yellow Tango Plunge Bra by Panache, "Don't take this the wrong way but, when did you start acting like a mother and get a feminine side?"

"I've always had a feminine side and I'm motherly but its only to those who need a shoulder to lean on like the victims of bullying," the Phantom Arkeyan Sorceress Queen explained as she was cleaning and powdering Yukie, "I even let them call me Aunt Kira since I've seen situations where the victims don't get along with their own parents in Skylands."

"That makes sense but Yukie and I have a question," Maria asked looking up at Kira.

"What's that?" Kira asked as she finished diapering Yukie, "What would you like to ask me?"

"Since Maria and I are orphans and the adopted sisters of Reina, Rita, Rose, and Sara," Yukie began before asking, "Can we call you Aunt Kira?"

Kira only smiled warmly at the two girls and hugged them gently, "Of course you can call me your aunt. You're even welcome to call Flora mom if you want."

"Thank you Aunt Kira." Maria said as she and Yukie hugged their new aunt.

"You're like the aunt we sorely missed." Yukie said as she gave a yawn.

"I think its time for all three of us to hit the sack." Kira giggled slightly as she put Maria and Yukie to bed before joining them.

Outside Maria's bedroom Princess Luna was watching the scene with interest. She was wearing a White Spot Sweet Bon Bon Bra with a matching pair of White Spot Panties and had seen Kira's motherly personality shine through.

'Kira's mellowed out a lot since she decided to be a surrogate aunt to Sophie,' The Cosmic Arkeyan Princess though to herself, 'Now she's even letting our leaders call her Aunt Kira. Hopefully this can help Kira see that using brute force to eliminate the bullies isn't always the answer. However, there's still the issue of those six kids Muir used as lab rats and the other Eternal Sources.'

Luna decided to head to room she and Celestia were sharing. She walked in and found Celestia wearing nothing but a Violet Starburst Bra and matching briefs. Celestia was currently searching for the next Eternal Source when Luna walked in.

"Hello Luna," Celestia greeted warmly before using her magic to close the door, "Why don't you come in and talk to me?"

"Thanks sis," Luna said walking into the room, Celestia and Luna's room had a queen sized bed big enough for both sisters to sleep on since Luna's visit was announced. "So what's up?"

"I'm worried about the JTeens," Celestia said, "If what you say is true then they're going to be in for a rough battle."

"They can handle the kids Muir experimented on alone but right now the real threat is Kaos and his gang. They're after the Eternal Sources and Frightbeard's going to go after the Chest of Exile."

"I'm well aware of that and I'm working hard to find the Eternal Sources but it seems a particular Eternal Source will only appear when we need it the most. For now all we can do is get some sleep and hope for the best."

With that Luna had to be content as she joined her sister in the bed to get a goodnight sleep.

Over in Maria's room, well it was now Maria and Yukie's room since Maria didn't mind sharing a room with her Sister Yukie, Maria and Yukie had already fallen asleep under the comforter with Kira sleeping right between them under th comforter. As the trio snoozed Kira had a few thoughts of her own as she wrote in her personal diary.

'_Dear Diary, Hard to believe that these two can be so cheerful after what they've been through,' _the Phantom Arkeyan Sorceress Queen wrote,_ 'I can't believe that I'm Maria and Yukie's aunt, then again considering I've become an aunt for Finn's niece Sophie it's understandable that Sophie would run to me. Sophie reminds me of an Earth Female version of myself. In a way she is an Earth Female teenage version of me. It's time to hit the sack, the Governors and I have a long day tomorrow, until next time diary.'_

Kira finished her entry and used her power to teleport the Diary back to her room.

Meanwhile in the dark skies, the Phantom Tide was flying above all of California in the dark of night. Hektore was enjoying the dark skies as he was thinking of numerous ways to bring terror to Earth. Frightbeard was at the bow of the ship as he and his crew looted yet another ship a couple of weeks ago to make up for the loss of the Eternal Fire Source. Kaos and Devitra then walked out onto the deck.

"Pirates and assorted creatures," Kaos yelled getting the entire crew's attention, "I've perfected a Virus powerful enough to remove our enemies from the Equation."

"A Virus," Hektore questioned getting in Kaos' face, "You're going to use a virus?! What does it even do?"

"This Virus is going to do exactly what Stacey was going to do to the students if she was the Student Body President. It'll turn separate every mega dweeb by turning them into stereotypical nerds and it will cause those JTeens and the MKC to be hit with a heavy fever and severe pain! The virus will even hit everyone who ever crossed my surrogate sister hard and fast. Once we steal one of the Eternal Sources and strengthen the virus, not even those blasted Arkeyans will stop us!" Devitra sneered as she laughed sinisterly before laughing evilly.

"What about the cool kids?" Frightbeard asked, "Will the virus affect them?"

"The virus is designed to target every mega dweeb and make sure the MKC is hit hardest," Devitra snapped before sighing, "The Cool Kids will be unaffected."

"This had better work Devitra or else!" Hektore threatened.

"Silence!" Kaos bellowed, "Devitra get ready to spread the Virus, for tomorrow we Strike!"

Everyone on board the Phantom Tide began laughing evilly at their latest plan yet.


	2. Kaos' Virus

**Kaos' Virus**

The next day, Luna was chatting with Maria, Yukie, and Sophie as they were walking into Magus High. The four of them were currently chatting about Kira and how she and the other Arkeyan Governors were physically and psychologically beating down the Popular Posse. Sophie didn't know about magic or the Arkeyans nor did she know that her surrogate Aunt Kira was an Arkeyan Sorceress and that her friends knew about magic. Maria, Yukie, and Luna were careful not to mention that as they were telling Sophie how miserable Stacey and her friends were.

"So Kira actually made them eat Offal for lunch and dinner?" Sophie asked laughing in the process.

"Yep and she making them eat nothing but Offal everyday for dinner and she's also making them eat nothing but offal all weekend," Luna spoke, "You should've seen the look on your worst enemy."

"Knowing that my worst enemy and her gang of miscreants are getting their posteriors kicked by my surrogate aunt and her friends is enough for me."

"There's more we have to mention," Yukie said, "Ventus made the brat pack jog ten miles from Rose and Sara's Mansion and back."

"And Terrador even made them drop and do pushups," Maria continud, "Kira and her friends want to make the Posse pay for all the bullying they inflicted and that's not even the best part."

At this point Sophie was beyond laughter after hearing all that but before she could say something Stacey and her posse showed up. They were worn down and very cross. They were stinking to high heaven.

"Does anybody smell something?" Luna mocked.

"That's the smell of skanky Stacey and the rat nests," Yukie giggled as Sophie laughed even harder and so did the three Arkeyans making the Popular Posse angrier.

"That's it you filthy rats I'm gonna take you down!" Stacey yelled and charged towards Luna as the latter got into a Kung Fu stance.

Sophie, Maria, and Yukie watched as Luna dodged and used Stacey's own strength against her. She then grabbed her by the arm and tossed her right into the rat pack.

"Kira said that Luna was tough but I didn't know she was this tough," Sophie said amazed at how easily Luna tossed the brat.

"What did you expect? Kira is straight to the point," Maria said watching as Luna used her skills to give Wanda and Mikey a good thrashing before cracking her knuckles and beating down Chelsea and Nikki.

"Any other bullies want to be next?" Luna growled as Yukie walked up to her.

"Luna I think you made your point," Yukie stated, "Now lets get to class."

Luna, Maria, Sophie, and Yukie headed off to class leaving the posse knocked out cold. Little did they know that Devitra and Kaos had seen everything from the Phantom Tide.

"Launch the Virus now!" Devitra demanded after seeing Luna beat down the posse.

"Devitra the virus isn't ready yet and I need to make a few more adjustments," Kaos said before she grabbed the Portal Master by his shirt and lifted him till he saw her glare right at him.

"I said spread the virus now or I'll rip you to pieces," Devitra hissed scaring Kaos to do it.

"Already done," Kaos said meekly as he sent out is completed virus to infect the entire school.

"What's going on?" Hektore asked floating in.

"Kaos' Virus is about to remove some pests from our hair for good," Devitra sneered knowing that she made the Virus to hit the MKC with extra strength.


	3. Quarantine

**Quarantine**

Over at the Mansion the Governors were searching for the next Eternal Source, Well Techno and Celestia were searching for the source. Kira and Shasta were sparring as usual while Aqua and Flora were making lunch.

"This seafood buffet is going to be a hit today," Aqua said as she tended to the Salmon Steaks, "I'm sure glad I came up with a seafood buffet today."

"We all know how much you love fish Aqua," Flora retorted, "What I'm worried about is Shasta and her powers."

"If this is about the Eternal Fire Source then we'll get it back when we get it."

"That's not what I mean I'm talking about the fact we're getting closer and closer to the summer months. You already know what happens during that time."

"The Eternal Fire Source become more active than usual during the summer months in Skylands," Ventus spoke as he returned from his run, "I'm not surprised but I'm more concerned about Kira. She's been even more ticked off lately and she even sent Tori and Neeta to the hospital two days ago."

"Don't remind me Ventus," the Botany Arkeyan Governess sighed, "It took a week of herbal tea and vegetable soup to get those two back and they were so afraid of Kira that they apologized for dishonoring us ten times earlier. They even wrote apology letters and Tori had to use Stacey's allowance to cover the medical bills."

"What did you expect from Kira," the Aquatic Arkeyan Governess spoke up, "When Kira makes threats she usually beats people up to get her point across. The beatings get worse than the last if the initial beatings don't get the point across."

Before the others could speak up Techno and Celestia rushed towards them with bad news written on their faces.

"We've got trouble guys," Techno said, "A quarantine spell has been activated."

"A quarantine spell, are you serious?" Ventus asked shocked, "That's only supposed to be used if a virus has spread."

"According to Luna, a powerful virus has spread all over Magus High infecting all but the In Crowd, the Jocks and the Cheerleaders," Celestia said, "Its turning most of the students into Mega Dweebs and the Magic Kids Club has been hit with heavy fevers. They're also being treated like scum by everyone in the school."

"Has the virus affected anybody else yet?" Aqua asked

"The virus has also cursed all the teachers and it gets worse," Techno said grimly, "I'm picking up similar reports of the virus spreading all over San Francisco. People are dropping like flies and they're induced with symptoms similar to the Chi Disease. The Victims included Tori, Neeta, Shendu, Jackie, Tohru and Captain Black with Tori getting the worst of the Virus."

"This is Devitra and Kaos' spell on behalf of Stacey," Kira growled hearing everything that was said, "Who else would have the motive to do something like this. Sounds to me like everyone whoever made Stacey mad is getting the stronger effects of the virus."

"Please tell me Luna was smart enough to cast the Spell while she was outside the school?" Shasta asked.

"Good news is that the virus started spreading before the last bell so Luna managed to get herself, Maria, Yukie and Ice out to safety," Celestia replied, "The bad news is that she wasn't able to get anybody else since the Virus spread like wildfire only twice as fast and twice as powerful before she had to cast the Quarantine spell."

Before anybody could ask Shasta's Staff shone and revealed the Eternal Life Source. The Staff then showed that the Eternal Life Source was at the San Diego Zoo.

"The Eternal Life Source," Flora said, "This is the only thing powerful enough to reverse the Virus."

"Fortunately for us the Source is in the San Diego Zoo," Terrador said before Kira interrupted.

"Assuming we can get to it in time," Kira retorted, "Kaos isn't going to make it easy."

"Okay here's the Plan," Celestia said, "Flora you Ventus and Shasta get our leaders and warp them to the San Diego Zoo. I'll have Luna meet you there with her group."

"What are you guys going to do?" Ventus asked.

"Try to stop the Virus ourselves," Techno stated, "Or at the very least slow it down."

The Governors all agreed to that as they carried out their parts of the plan.

Meanwhile Kaos and Devitra were Watching from the Phantom Tide as the Virus continued to spread and cause massive chaos.

"Our Virus did its Job Devitra," Kaos said, "Good thing you pulled the Popular Posse out of there before that blasted Quarintine Spell went up."

"What can I say," Devitra retorted, "Luna's the wimpiest Arkeyan I've seen."

"If you guys are done goofing around then the Eternal Life Source has been found," Hektore snapped, "It in San Diego."

"Frightbeard set sail to San Diego," Kaos commanded as the Phantom Tide sailed to San Diego, "Soon we'll have the Eternal Life Source in our grasp, and then nothing will stop us."

The Phantom Tide and its crew all laughed sinisterly as they sailed onwards to the Eternal Life Source.


	4. The Eternal Life Source

**The Eternal Life Source **

Shasta, Flora, Ventus and the Arkeyan Sorceress Queens met up with Luna and Ice at the San Diego Zoo. Luna had already teleported Maria and Yukie back to the mansion and now she and Ice were waiting for back up. Currently the group was already inside the zoo looking for the Eternal Life Source with Ice leading the way.

"I never thought the Eternal Life Source would be here," Flora commented, "Then again the Moon Demon Chi was found here twice."

"Ice already told me what happened during those events," Luna spoke up, "I've got to say the way Stacey's been treating him, his mom, and his friends is horrible. How the hell do he and his mother live with that bitch?"

"It's not easy let me tell you but I'll say one thing," Ice pointed out, "Since you Arkeyans have shown up that brat's been beaten down in every sense of the word. By the way did I ever thank you for the brutal punishments you've inflicted on the brat and her crew crowd?"

"Over 100 times already," Shasta sighed as she heard Ice praise the Arkeyans about how they managed to earn him 30 thousand dollars from the three beatdowns Stacey took last week, "Don't you ever get tired of praising us?"

"Shasta you have to remember that the brat ruined Ice and Tori's life since Tori divorced Valmont and got custody of Ice and the bitch," Flora reminded, "So it's only natural he's glad that we're giving the bitch and the skank crowd the bully beatdowns they deserve."

"If we were in Skylands by now Kira would've sent the brat to the Underworlds equivilant of the Tenderloins by now," Shasta spoke.

"But we're not so bully beatdowns are the best we can do," Ventus pointed out. "The Brat's going to get the most severe beatdown yet today."

"Speaking of bully beatdowns," Rita asked, "Whose turn is it to beat down the brat today?"

"Lets see according to the schedule," Luna said pulling out a chart, "Its Kira's turn to beat down the brat. Why do you ask? I thought you were opposed to the bully beatdowns?"

"True but given the fact that you guys are doing this to help the victims we're pretty much going to step aside for the time being," Reina spoke, "That and we lost a battle against Kira to decide the issue."

"You should know better than to fight Kira on a subject such as this," Ventus spoke, "She's going to tear you apart just like she tore the brat pack to shreds last week."

"Speaking of Kira why is she so angry?" Sara asked, "I thought letting her beatdown the Popular Posse would help vent her anger but she's still ticked off."

"I know as soon as she heard what happened when the JTeens were after Tso Lan's Chi the first thing she did was beat up Tori, She beat up Xua Wing for not reversing Ice's punishment during those events and then she unleashed everything she had on the brat for causing that fiasco by breaking her arm and sending her to the hospital," Rose pointed out, "She then said something about turning Fiona Riley into a duck and then roasting her. It's like she has a personal vendetta against her and Tori. She even holds a grudge against Colleen, just because she wouldn't leave the brat in the tenderloins."

Shasta, Ventus, and Flora all knew that Kira was on the war path and they all knew that Fiona was now on Kira's vengeance list. The trio also knew that Colleen got a firsthand experience of Kira's full wrath just because the former chose not to leave the brat in the tenderloins. The Arkeyans knew that Fiona, Tori, Shendu, and Cody's mom would be digging their own graves if they weren't careful around the Phantom Arkeyan Queen.

"That's a bit of a sensitive subject," the Volcanic Arkeyan Queen said, "One that Celestia would be better off telling you."

"But that's not important," the Wind Arkeyan King stated, "For now we must locate the Eternal Life Source before Kaos uses it to amplify the Virus and spread it all across the planet."

The group continued searching until they came near the Panda Exhibit and found the Eternal Life source growing bamboo trees. The group was tempted to go get the source but sensed something was amiss.

"Okay this is way too easy," Ice pointed out, "Kaos is expecting us."

"Same here," Rose pointed out seeing the Eternal Life Source. "It feels like a trap."

"Trap or not somebody needs to get the Eternal Life Source," Shasta said.

"Somebody whose quick enough," Rita added.

"I'll get the source," Ventus said, "I'm the fastest one here."

The group all agreed as Ventus rushed forward and got the Eternal Life Source. He then handed the Source to Flora who absorbed the source with her staff.

"That was quick let's get out of here before," Shasta said before a sinister voice interrupted.

"Before we show up?" Kaos sneered as Hektore floated beside him with numerous Shadowkhan.

"Kaos I should've known," Rita snapped, "Beat it or we'll kick your ass!"

"Hahahaahaha!" Kaos laughed before bellowing, "Hand over the Eternal Life Source fools!"

"Over our dead bodies," Flora snapped before noticing something, "Hey where's Frightbeard?"

"And where's that that bratty look alike Devitra?" Shasta hissed, "I promised Ice he could beat her up today."

"Devitra's took Stacey and her friends to see Captain Frightbeard beatdown that fat lard Tohru," Kaos sneered, "It was to let Tohru and those losers know that with Frightbeard around nothing's going to stop them. Not even constant beatdowns from the Arkeyans!"

"It was easy for the fat lug to go down considering Frightbeard is three feet taller than that lard butt sumo," Hektore mocked, "He was the weakest lug nut yet and to add insult to injury Devitra even dumped fish guts on him!"

"I'll tear those brats apart for that!" Shasta yelled, "Ice care to give me a hand."

"I'm ready," Ice said as he and the Arkeyans prepared to beat Kaos, Hektore and the Shadowkhan. "Let's do this."

The other Arkeyans all got ready to battle Kaos, Hektore and their armies to acquire the Eternal Life Source.


	5. Adinda's Warning

**Adinda's Warning**

Even though the virus had spread through all of Magus High Kira was currently chatting with Sophie at the warehouse where the Bully Beatdowns were usually held. Kira managed to personally give Sophie the Antidote for the Virus before the virus itself hit so she was able to leave before the Quarantine spell occurred. Now she and Sophie were currently chatting about their problems, well more like Kira was listening to Sophie tell about all the problems with her mom. Celestia and Techno were there as well. Mainly Techno was getting the cage ready for Stacey's beatdown while Celestia was there to keep Kira from going beating anybody else up.

"So just so I have a clear idea of what's going on can you explain to me about your problems again?" Kira asked as she rubbed Sophie's back, "Just tell your dear Aunt Kira about all the problems you have."

"My mother pried into my own life and made me include my worst enemy and her gang of self-deluded miscreants in a project and despite my objections Principal Ramsey was okay with it," Sophie cried as she sobbed on Kira's shoulder, "She cares about a spoiled brat than her own flesh and blood!"

Celestia and Techno both had worried looks on her faces as Sophie continued telling Kira everything and needless to say as soon as she was finished Kira looked ready to tear Fiona limb from limb.

"This is much worse than I thought," Techno said, "Sophie's life is similar to that of Kira's past."

"Forget similar Techno," Celestia pointed out, "This is Kira's past repeating itself and if Fiona's not careful Kira's personally going to make sure history repeats itself."

"Sophie what if I told you I'd personally beat the brat down?" Kira asked, "And I'd make sure she'd be stuck in the hospital for a month?"

"You'd do that for me?" Sophie asked still weeping.  
"Of course I would and I'd even beat some sense into that mother of yours," Kira said and before she could say how Techno interrupted.

"I say we focus on beating down the bitch this evening," the Mechanist Arkeyan King suggested, "Then you can go after her mother later."

"You're right Techno," Kira said cracking her knuckles, "When I'm through that bitch will never see her spineless worm of a father ever again! I'll personally make sure of it!"

Kira headed into the back room to prepare for the beatdown she'd be handing Stacey this evening. Celestia headed in to train with Kira as Techno cleaned the arena for the showdown.

Over on Avalon Eon's spirit made another visit and was surprised to see Po Kong and Dai Gui watching the mirror today.

"Greetings Po Kong and Dai Gui," Eon said before noticing Xua Wing absent, "Where is Xua Wing?"

"Recovering from the beating that Kira handed him," Bai Tsa answered as she made her appearance with Adinda beside her. "Apranately Kira now holds a grudge against father for not overruling Tori when the Jteens were looking for Tso Lan's chi. Frankly I don't blame her considering how that brat's been treating the JTeens and the Arkeyans."

"As soon as Kira heard what happened she challenged Xua Wing to a one on one fight and she beat him down in 10 seconds flat," Po Kong explained, "It was brutal to watch."

"She then added insult to injury by dumping sea water on the wounds," Dai Gui pointed out, "Now Kira's listening to all of Sophie's problems and she's ready to go on the warpath."

"This is much worse than I thought, Adinda said. "History's ready to repeat itself."

"How can history repeat itself?" Bai Tsa asked confused.

"Kira's anger comes from the fact that her own mother was a therapist who often gave psychological thereapy to bullies back in Skylands," Eon explained, "Kira used to be bullied by her mother's clients and when she told her mom to kick them out she wouldn't saying that she was looking out for their best interests."

"The relationship between Kira and her mom got so bad that she packed up all her stuff and left to live with her aunt the then Phantom Arkeyan Sorceress Queen," Adinda said taking over, "As soon as Kira's aunt found out about what happened she then settled the dispute by challenging her mother to a duel. Before she could however some Sky Pirates attacked the Phantom Arkeyans."

"What happened in the battle against the Pirates?" Po Kong asked wondering what happened.

"The Arkeyans were able to drive the Pirates away but one of them struck a fatal blow on Kira's mother killing her in the attack," Eon said, "Apparently Kira didn't even say any final words to her own mother at all and neither did her aunt because their relationship was so bad. After the battle Kira's aunt then put in the bully beatdown policy that the Arkeyans are currently using."

"Can this get any worse," Dai Gui questioned.

"I'm afraid that the bully beatdown policy now included banishing the worst bullies to the depths of Skylands' Underworld," Adinda spoke, "And when Kira's aunt decided to step down as the Phantom Arkeyan Sorceress Queen in favor of her niece, the Arkeyan Sorcerer King of the time allowed the nomination despite objections from me and some of the other Sorcerer Priests."

"Wait as the Head Priestess shouldn't you have a say in that department?" Bai Tsa asked.

"I wasn't the head Priest at the time of Kira's nomination," Adinda replied, "And unfortunately Governor Positions in the Arkeyan Empire require the Governor to have to be born into the role."

"So what did Kira do as soon as she became Governor?" Bai Tsa asked.

"She too revenge on all those who bullied her by imprisoning them in the Underworld's Deepest Prison for all eternity," Eon sighed, "She then lashed out at their families for not being even tougher and severely punished them too."

"Now that Kira is Sophie's surroguate aunt and Sophie's telling her all her problems," Adinda said concerned, "History is certain to repeat itself."

Po Kong and Dai Gui could only stare in shock as they saw how bad the relationship between Kira and her mother was.

Xua Wing, Shendu, and Tso Lan were recovering from their injuries as Xiao Fung was wrapping up Xua Wing's bandages. Eon had shown them the conversation and they were all pretty much shocked. They had an idea about the source of Kira's anger and about how the relationship with her mother was but they never knew it was this bad to the point of her wanting to take revenge.

"Now we know why Kira hates our guts," Shendu groaned. "And one of the reasons why she's been beating me, Tso Lan, Tori, and Cody's mom down more than usual lately."

"This also explains why Kira used Shasta's fire power to send Tori to the Hospital with Severe third degree burns last week," Xiao Fung said with a sigh, "Kira hates bullies and she hates the parents of bullies and will take extreme measures to beat them down."

"We can only hope Rose and Sara can keep her from taking extreme measure," Tso Lan pointed out, "Otherwise Dai Gui may have to start digging some graves."

"Let us hope that it doesn't come to that," Xua Wing pointed out, "Hopefully the Arkeyan Sorceress Queens can convince Kira to seek another option."

'I know one thing for sure,' Xiao Fung thought, 'Tchang Zu's never going to let us hear the end of this.'

Tchang Zu had seen everything via his own magic mirror and he was laughing his head off as soon as Kira beat down his family.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have written off Kaos and his cohort's idea about letting the Arkeyans do the beatdowns for me," Tchang Zu said to himself, "But no matter Muir's lab rats are still out there and they'll tear the JTeens apart if I'm lucky but for now I'll let the Arkeyans run the show.'

Tchang Zu smiled maliciously knowing the full wrath of the Arkeyan Empire has only begun to spread far and wide.


	6. Showdown at the Zoo

**Showdown at the Zoo**

Back in San Fran Sophie's mother, Fiona Reilly was enjoying tea after another day of giving out therapy. She was wondering about the recent outbreak of the virus when she heard the door bell ring.

"Now who could that be?" Fiona asked going to the front door. When she arrived however, an explosion blasted the front door and damaged her heavily in the process. "What hit me?"

Fiona could then see the dust and smoke clearing and when it did she could see a pissed off Kira and the entire Phantom Arkeyan Civilization behind her.

"FIONA REILLY!" Kira roared as she cracked her knuckles and produced a spectral lightning orb.

"That would be me," Fiona squeaked nervously, "Now why are you here?"

"You dishonored your daughter and my surrogate niece by listening her worst enemy and her thug friends and looking out for their best interests instead of your own daughter's," Kira yelled before roaring, "NOW YOU'LL PAAAAAAYYY!"

Kira and the entire Phantom Arkeyan Civilization moved in preparing to beat Fiona to a pulp as the latter tried pleading for mercy.

"Wait please can't we talk about this like civilized beings," Fiona pleaded before Kira tossed a spectral lightning bolt, "Have Mercy!"

"Mercy?" Kira asked with a sinister sounding laugh before bellowing "YOU DESERVE NONE!"

Fiona screamed as Kira and the entire Phantom Arkeyan Civlization beat her to a pulp.

Over on Avalon Eon and Adinda were watching the scene via the Magic Mirror. This time, they were joined by Daolon and Uncle and needless to say their jaws dropped at the savage beating the Phantom Arkeyans were handing Fiona.

"Aieyyah, Phantom Arkeyan Civilization is beating Sophie's Mom to a pulp," Uncle said, "Can't we do something."

"This is nothing compaired to what Kira's done in the past to those who dishonored the Arkeyans," Eon said, "She tore them limb from limb and just before she arrived she struck down a loud mouth female bully and sent her straight to the Sanzu River."

"I wouldn't wish this upon anybody," Daolon added, "Even my magic isn't powerful enough to do that."

The sound of breaking bones and Fiona's screams of pain were ringing as the Phantom Arkeyans continued pounding the Psychologist to a pulp.

"I better go do some damage control when this is over, "Adinda sighed, "In the meantime lets check in on the Eternal Life Source."

Uncle, Daolon, and Eon all agreed to that idea as they saw how the battle for the Eternal Life Source was going.

Back at the San Diego Zoo, Ice and the Arkeyans were fighting off hordes of Shadowkhan. Shasta and the Arkeyan Queens were doing very well at first but they were starting to fade out. Terrador was on the defensive but he was used to fighting on defense as he used his opponent's strengths against them. Ice meanwhile was tossing fireballs at the Shadowkhan roasting them to bits.

"How's the flower girl holding up Rosebud?" Ice asked.

"She's almost done getting the Eternal Life Source into her staff," Rose replied blasting another Shadowkhan.

Flora meanwhile had gotten the Eternal Life Source ready and was almost done absorbing it into her staff when Hektore appeared and started firing lasers out of his eyes at her. Flora fought back by throwing onions at him.

"Seriously what were you thinking throwing onions at me," Hektore sneered, "Do I look like Tarakudo to you?!"

"Actually that wasn't to sting you that was just the distraction," Flora retorted as she finished getting the Eternal Life Source, "That was so I could get the Eternal Life Source."

The Botany Arkeyan Queen then fired a razor leaves at the Shadowkhan tearing them apart.

"Do you really think a bunch of leaves can stop us?" Kaos sneered.

"This can," Shasta snapped as she tossed some well placed fireballs at Hektore and Kaos knocking them out. "Flora crush this virus."

"Already on it," Flora said sending the antidote to the virus all over San Fran with help from Ventus' Wind powers. "Now those who were affected by the Virus should be cured soon."

"So you think," Kaos sneered as he and Hektore were back onboard the Phantom Tide, "The Virus already did what I needed it to do so you lost this match."

The Phantom Tide then sailed away with Kaos, Hektore, and the Shadowkhan leaving Ice and the Arkeyans in the dust.

"I wonder what Kaos meant when he said the Virus did its job already?" Ventus guessed.

"Who cares," Ice asked, "All I know is that its time for this evenings beatdown."

"That's right," Rita pointed out, "We've got to get back."

"And make sure Kira didn't beat somebody to a pulp," Sara said as Flora warped them back to the Mansion.

What the group didn't know was that they took an obsidian black hound with them in the process. The hound had teeth and claws sharper than obsidian stone and jaws that could crush diamonds into gravel with only a snap.


	7. Royal Beatdown

**Royal Beatdown **

The Virus had been cured and the students of Magus High and everyone else who wanted to see this evening's Bully Beatdown were at the cage. Techno, Shasta, Celestia, Ice, Chrissie, and Sophie were in the cage as the Arkeyan Governors were doing the introductions.

"Are we ready to see a king sized royal beatdown?" Shasta asked.

"Yeah!" The crowd said before chanting, "Beatdown the brat! Beatdown the Brat! Beatdown the Brat!"

"These are Ice, Chrissie, and Sophie, and this bitch Stacey has been pushing them around forever," Celestia said causing the crowd to boo as she recited the things Stacey's done including what she did to Chrissie in the fifth grade, "However once she gets her ass kicked tonight she's doing Ice's chores and is Ice's servant as well as Chrissie for the rest of this month and the next month."

The crowd cheered at that as they all clapped at the sight of the brat's impending beatdown.

"Lets bring out the bully!" Shasta declared as the announcer was up in the stands.

"Standing at a menacing 5'7" inches, weighing in at 105 lbs, she bullies everyone and treats everyone around her like crap, please welcome the royal bitch, Anastasia Valmont aka Stacey!" The MC announced as Stacey stepped out in pink and white MMA female attire from behind the sliding door.

Everyone booed at her and some people threw rotten tomatoes and rotten vegetables at her. Stacey growled at the insults as she was being pelted by garbage before making it to the cage.

"You made it to the cage brat," Shasta sneered, "Anything you'd like to say before I bring out the fighter to kick your ass?"

"Get ready for a long list of suffering and chores you losers," Stacey taunted.

"Get ready to get your ass kicked brat," Ice retorted.

"You deserve the beatdown that's coming to you," Sophie stated simply.

Stacey growled before noticing Chrissie didn't say much of anything.

"What's the matter the little geeky mouse afraid of the pounding she's gonna get when this is over?" Stacey threatened pounding her right fist into her left palm.

"Okay that's enough bitch," Shasta said, "ready to meet your fighter for the first time?"

"Bring it on, I'll kick her ass."

The announcer then stepped up to introduce the fighter that Stacey would be facing.

"She's a warrior helping those in need, she's one of 8 elite members of a great order, standing at a towering 5'9" weighing in at 104 lbs. this is Kira the Phantom Queen," The MC said as everyone but Stacey cheered as Kira walked in wearing black MMA female attire. Kira walked forward letting Stacey know that she was going to beat her down. She even took the time to shake hands with everyone on the way as she walked into the cage.

"So Stacey are you sure you want to do this?" Techno asked.

"Bring it on," Stacey sneered.

"Hey Kira are you sure you want to do this?" Celestia asked.

"Last chance for this brat," Kira growled.

"There's nothing left to say," Shasta said, "Lets let them deal with it."

Sophie, Ice, Chrissie, and the Arkeyans minus Kira cleared out as the Ref briefed the combatants about round one. It was grappling only no striking around.

"Ready?" The ref asked as Stacey and Kira nodded, "Lets do this."

Kira and Stacey moved in before the former lifted the latter and got her on the ground. She worked her legs and delivered a major arm bar as the ref broke it up and forced Stacey to tap out.

"That's 3K down and a thousand to each of you," Celestia said as she, Techno, and Shasta were sitting next to Sophie, Ice, and Chrissie.

"This is worth gold right now," Ice laughed, "Hey D-dawg, Bianca how are you?"

"I'm just watching the brat getting her just desserts," Bai Tsa laughed before yelling, "Get her in the headlock Kira!"

Kira heard them and put Stacey in a half nelson on the ground as Stacey was forced to tap out once again loosing another three thousand dollars.

"Anything else you want to see Kira do?" Celestia asked as Kira and Stacey once again got separated for the match.

"Give her the royal beatdown," Sophie yelled as Kira put Stacey in another armbar only this one was stronger than last time as she lost 9 thousand dollars so far.

"Stop it right here," the ref said as Stacey tapped out again loosing another three thousand.

"I think the brat broke her clavicle," Shasta yelled.

"Get her to break something else," Bai Tsa suggested, "Like a leg perhaps."

That gave Kira an idea as she got Stacey into a leg lock. The brat was helpless to break free as she felt her leg muscles being torn forcing her to tap out again.

"Come on Stacey you're gonna be owing our leaders money after this," Techno stated as the brat now lost 12 thousand dollars.

Colleen then walked in and saw the beatdown going on.

"What's going on here?" Colleen asked.

"Kira's giving the royal brat a much needed, well deserved, long overdue, royal beatdown," Celestia said.

Colleen looked at Ice, Chrissie, Sophie, and the Arkeyans for an answer which Shasta provided.

"Yep," Shasta spoke, "And frankly we can get the rest of the posse beaten down so whose next on the list."

"Can you throw Mikey in there for a bully beatdown?" Colleen asked as Kira made Stacey tap out the last three thousand ending the fight.

"According to our schedule Wanda's next for the bully beatdown but Mikey's due to get his beatdown before that," Celestia said. "Why do you ask? I thought you were against Violence."

"It's a long story," Shasta said whispering to Celestia what Colleen told her about Mikey who nodded and understood.

"I can have Aqua bring in an Aquatic Arkeyan to do the Job would you like that?" Techno said to Colleen who nodded.

Meanwhile on Avalon as there as an intermission between the rounds, Eon, Adinda, and the Demons were watching the fight. Tchang Zu was absent as usual but this time Rose, Sara, Reina, and Rita were also watching.

"I never knew Kira could wrestle like that," Dai Gui pointed out.

"I didn't know human arms could bend like that," Po Kong pointed out.

"Never mind that, Kira's silenced the loudmouth," Hsi Wu chortled with the Arkeyan Sorceress Queens.

"If I knew watching a bully beatdown was going to be this fun then I would never have argued with Kira about this," Rose pointed out.

"We should've done this ages ago," Sara said, "Then this would've saved Shendu and Tso Lan numerous poundings."

"Don't remind me," Shendu said, "I'm just glad Kira's beating down somebody else for a change."

"Same here," Rita pointed out, "We should've had Stacey take a bully beatdown as punishment. Now she's answering for making a joke out of Maria's bladder."

"But isn't this a bit much?" Tso Lan asked concerned, "I mean sure Stacey's been a problem but nobody deserves that."

Eon and the Arkeyans all gave Tso Lan looks that said if Kira heard that he'd rip him to pieces.

"Tso Lan, trust me this is only going to get worse for the bitch," Reina spoke.

"How so?" Xiao Fung asked.

"Because Round 2 is Boxing and Kick Boxing, All Stacey has to do is survive three minutes with Kira but," Rita explained, "If she quits, gets knocked out, or the ref has to stop the fight then Stacey loses the match."

"Lets watch," Eon suggested, "And hope the Eternal Undead Source awakens soon."

Back at the cage Stacey now wore a helmet and the combantants had boxing gloves. The ref was already waiting in the cage as he went over the rules.

"Are you ready?" The ref asked, "Lets do this."

Stacey started by using the martial arts that her father taught her but Kira dodged and delivered an uppercut. Kira then delivered a punch to the left arm and a punch to the right arm that Stacey tried to block but failed to do so.

"This is very amusing to watch," Hsi Wu said watching this through the mirror back on Avalon, "I wonder if Kira's single?"

Everyone including Eon glared at the Sky Demon for that remark.

"Remind me to have Techno build a brain gain helmet for Hsi Wu," Rose said.

"Noted," Rita replied, "That guy's brain needs a tune up."

"By the way how is Sophie's mom?" Sara asked.

"Kira didn't do any permanent damage to her," Adinda said, "But, I had to use up most of my magic to heal up the broken bones and repair the damaged blood vessels. Aside from that Fiona's going to be out cold and in the hospital until the Eternal Undead Source is found."

"Let us hope she doesn't go after the Parents of the Posse next or Dai Gui's," Eon said before Dai Gui interrupted.

"Otherwise I'm going to be digging graves," Dai Gui sighed having heard that numerous times already, "I get it but let's hope it doesn't come to that."

Back at the cage Kira delivered a massive punch to the stomach that knocked out Stacey leaving her stunned and on the ground. The Ref counted to ten and declared the match to be a knockout.

"This match is over," the Ref said as the crowd cheered at the beatdown Stacey received.

Ice, Sophie, Chrissie, and the Arkeyan Governors returned to the Cage as they Saw Stacey on her feet.

"Guess what brat," Celestia sneered, "You got destroyed!"

"Well here it is brat the 30 thousand you were trying to win," Shasta sneered as she Techno and Celestia each had 10 thousand dollars in their hand, "Unfortunately Kira tapped you out five times and you got your ass kicked which means all that money goes to Sophie, Ice, and Chrissie."

Sophie, Ice, and Chrissie all cheered in Joy at Stacey's misery but the fun was only just beginning.

"And there's more news," Celestia said, "Because you lost now you have to do Ice's chores as well as your own for the next three months."

"And you have to do everything he says no questions asked," Techno added.

Stacey screamed in fury at all loosing the money, the fight, and being Ice and Chrissie's dormant before Kira knocked her out cold.

"Nice punch Kira," Ice complimented.

"Hey I try," Kira spoke as everyone laughed.

Back on the Phantom Tide Devitra was frying Kaos, Hektore, and Captain Frightbeard out of anger for Stacey loosing the fight and for the Virus beign cured.

"If you assholes don't get the next Eternal Source," Devitra screamed shocking all of them. "I'LL BEAT ALL OF YOU TO A PULP FOR ETERTINITY!"

"We're sorry Devitra," Kaos screamed, "The Arkeyans are tougher than we thought."

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE! NEXT TIME WORK HARDER OR ELSE!"

"I'm sorry we apologize," Hektore begged, "Frightbeard's already got a plan to eliminate the Arkeyans."

"And that quack therapist is still out cold," Frightbeard added, "So is that imbicle Tori and the rest of the Posse's parents. The Virus we hit them with was extra strength and I even made sure that lard butt Tohru was out cold until six eternal Sources were found."

Devitra hissed but laid off on the shocking before blasting them.

"That was a close one," Kaos said, "We better think of something fast before Devitra eliminates us."

"I've got nothing," Hektore said before remembering something, "Hey Frightbeard doesn't one of your elite minions have a favor from that ghost pirate fleet?"

"You mean Skullbeard?" Frightbeard asked, "Sure but why ask about him?"

"Doesn't he have access to the flagship of that Ghost Pirate Fleet we sent at Avalon?" Kaos asked.

"Very well we'll let Skullbeard handle the next Eternal Source," Frightbeard sighed knowing there was nothing else that they could do now.


End file.
